


Want & Need ♠️

by Shay_markele



Category: MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, dom steve rogers - Fandom, nomad steve rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Summary : What is Steve like in bed after the snap.





	Want & Need ♠️

Want & Need ♠️

__________

 ** _A/n_** : This is my first time writing something like this. _Daddy!Steve_ is such a _concept_ to me. Go easy on me lmao. I’m posting this than running away from my phone.

 ** _Pairings_** : Dom!Nomad Steve

 ** _Warnings_** : Smut

 ** _Summary_** : What is Steve like in bed after the snap.

_______

After the final battle in Wakanda. Nothing is the same. Steve isn’t the same. Everyone that was left over after the final snap is having a hard time keeping it together, but the last person they expected to go off the deep end does. This fight changed Steve in more ways than one.

He’s more harsh and rough.

After losing Bucky and half the universe along with him he doesn’t care anymore. There’s no Golden boy image for him to uphold. No government authorities that track his every waking move. So why countie to care for a world that isn’t even fully there anymore.

He grows his beard out, trades his old stealth suit for a all black ensemble. Most people don’t even recognize him anymore.

You and Steve weren’t official before half the universe disappeared with a snap of two fingers. And you’re definitely not official now. The Steve who crawled into your bed and stayed until morning light was gone. You were fuck buddies and that’s it. Steve shows up to your doorstep takes what he needs, while fucking you into the ground in the process, and he’s gone by the morning.

And that’s how you found yourself in the current situation you’ve been in a thousand times before.

Steve railing into you from behind. There is no mercy with the way he snaps his cock into you. Taking what he needs from you. There’s no soft touches, long touches of intimacy and soft pleasures. That Steve is gone. And the one your left with wants you to call him daddy.

“You like it when daddy fucks you hard ?’ Steve’s hard calloused hand slammed down on your ass causing you to moan out in pleasure.

“Answer when daddy asks you something. You like it when I fuck you hard ?”

“Yes.” You let out a breathy moan. Steve’s pace was relentless. Your behind was numb from the hard thrust from his hip’s. If it wasn’t for Steve’s hands on your hips you would have collapsed 15 minutes ago.

“I know you do. Look at you, you can barely hold yourself up.“ Steve’s condescending voice made you wetter. ”Don’t tap out baby Daddy’s not done yet.“ Steve’s pace began to slow down. You thought your behind would finally catch a break but you were mistaken.

Steve hand wrapped around your throat bringing your back against his chest as his pace picked up again.

“Look at you baby taking all of Daddys cock. Your doing so good.” His hand around your neck cut off your air supply shortly.

“Don’t cum yet daddys almost there. Can you wait for daddy like the good girl you are ?“

“Ye-Yes daddy I can wait.”

“Your so good baby.” Steve’s hand reached around to play with your clit.. His rough fingers rubbed quickly on your swollen nub. “Waiting for daddy like the good girl you are.”

Tears began to form in your eyes. Steve was hitting every spot in you. Your pussy began clenching around him. Your orgsam was quickly approching. His hand came around your throat only added to the pleasure coursing through your body.

“I can feel you baby. Your squeezing the shit out of my cock. “ Steve hand slipped back up around your neck.

“Alright baby go ahead. Cum on daddy’s cock.” Steve’s word’s signaled your release. You came hard with a loud cry of his name falling over and over again from your lips.

You woke up surrounded by a warm embrace. Snuggled in against warm chest.. Steve had stayed. He’d stop staying after the snap

Steve began to stir beside you.

“Good morning” you muttered out quietly.. you usually took care of yourself after a session with him but it was nice to wake up in his arms.

“Good morning I hope you don’t mind that I stayed. I wanted to be with you a little longer.”

“No your fine. I’m glad you stayed.” You spoke out quietly. You didn’t want to seem desperate but you were glad he stayed. Steve adjusted his arms pulling you towards him more, placing a soft kiss to your head.

“Let’s sleep a little while longer. I’ll make brunch when we get up. “

Who knew Steve could become the perfect dom.

_____

A/n: My smut writing is still really dusty lmao. But I hope y'all like my shitty smut 🌹


End file.
